At Frank's Fruit Market, 3 bananas cost as much as 2 apples, and 6 apples cost as much as 4 oranges.  How many oranges cost as much as 18 bananas?
Because 3 bananas cost as much as 2 apples, 18 bananas cost as much as 12 apples.  Because 6 apples cost as much as 4 oranges, 12 apples cost as much as 8 oranges. Therefore 18 bananas cost as much as $\boxed{8}$ oranges.